


Cute Kuroken Drabbles

by moonysiriusly, thesolitaryking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu fic, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonysiriusly/pseuds/moonysiriusly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolitaryking/pseuds/thesolitaryking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroKen fanfictions we put together because they aren't long enough to be their own separate stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You looked uncomfortable so here I am.

"Really guys you didn't have to invite me out. You should of just went together and enjoyed yourself. I would of been fine alone." Kenma mutters to his two friends as they find the entrance of the crowded bar. "Don't be silly!" Hinata grinned, opening the door for his friend and letting Kenma slowly edge his way inside. The obnoxiously loud music already hurt Kenma's head and he wanted to leave. Sighing, he sat down on one of the bright red bar stools and rest his head on his hands, looking past the bar tender to the array of drinks. He resisted the temptation to pull out his Nintendo DS; but decided against it. He still looked as young as 15, he didn't really want the bar tender to be even more convinced. He decided that if he had to go out tonight, he wouldn't want to remember much in the morning. Kenma hated Hinata and Kageyama's relationship- he loved seeing his best friend happy, but he hated the fact they were together and he was a constant annoying third wheel. 

Kenma decided to investigate his surroundings, scanning everyone around him and the way they looked. He wasn't really sure what he was searching for in the crowd of drunken teenagers dancing near the DJ but he continued watching. No one really caught his eye. He smiled slightly, turning back towards the bar and ordering a drink, paying confidently and sitting back to enjoy it. In a slight panic, he looked to his left and his heart dropped as he realised Hinata and Kageyama had ditched him to go and join in and dance.  
Fantastic.  
He was now all alone, surrounded by young couples and alcohol. Kenma sighed to himself and pulled out his iphone, scrolling through his facebook feed to keep himself occupied- occasionally sipping his drink to make the night go faster for him.  
A couple of minutes later, he was interrupted by a sharp tap on his shoulder. His heart lurched as he began to turn around to face the man standing behind him, smirking. He had bright red hair, a pale complexion and gorgeous .. Purple? eyes. Kenma swallowed, almost forgetting to breathe. What could he want with Kenma? 

"Hey babe, you looked lonely. Thought I'd come and buy you a drink." The obnoxiously loud man smiled, revealing his bleached white teeth. They almost looked sharp, but Kenma shook the thought out of his head and just nodded at the man, blaming the teeth incident on his headache and the alcohol. Shark teeth. Kenma almost laughed to himself and turned slightly on his stool to face this new person. Reassessing, he didn't look too old, no older than 21. He was pretty tall and his muscles were visible in the tight black tank top he was wearing. Kenma thought he looked like a douchebag, in his opinion. 

He shook himself back to reality as the bar tender placed a drink infront of Kenma. He had no idea what was in it, but smiled at the man and took a long drink. It tasted disgusting, but he swallowed it anyway and returned the grin the guy was giving him. "So sweetheart," he started again "What might your name be?" Kenma deducted he had a thing for pet names, but this didn't really bother him much. "Kenma." He smiled, suddenly feeling more confident, thanks to the drink. "Cute name, I'm Rin." He smirked, moving his bar stool a tiny bit closer; as if there was any need, they were already practically touching knees as it was. Rin ran a hand through his red hair and downed the rest of his drink in a hurry. Kenma felt relieved, maybe this meant he was going to leave Kenma alone and go to someone else. His heart dropped when he heard him call for the bartender for the same drink again. He wasn't going anywhere fast. 

"So, Kenma.Tell me about yourself." Rin slurred and winked, placing a hand on Kenma's leg. The younger boy didn't let this bother him and he met Rin's deep eyes. "I play volleyball and video games. That's all really. I'm not very interesting. I didn't even want to come out tonight but here I am." Rin chuckled, catching Kenma's chin with his hand and looking into his eyes. The strong grip made Kenma bristle and panic a little bit. He was such a light weight and didn't really enjoy drinking anyway, but now he realised what a bad idea he had been. Kenma had played too many video games with characters resembling Rin; he knew how it went down. 

"Excuse fucking me?" A deep voice came from behind Kenma. Turning around he saw a taller boy, with jet black long hair styled in some stupid fashion. Kenma recognised him from somewhere, he just couldn't place him. Rin shuffled uncomfortably. The boy was wearing tight black jeans and some sort of branded tshirt, and frankly he didn't look all too friendly. Kenma almost jumped out of his seat when he felt the stranger plant a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Fuck." Kenma winced. "What do you want?" Rin spat, standing up and sending the bar stool flying back a couple of feet. How dramatic. 

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't touch my boyfriend. It's simple really. You can leave now, or we can go outside." Kenma was stunned, but did not comment and just sat still as a statue watching the scene unfold. Rin huffed as he picked his drink up and walked away, kicking a chair as he did so. 

"I am SO fucking sorry!" The guys voice was lighter and happier now as he took a seat down next to Kenma. He wasn't menacing at all and Kenma thought he had quite a sweet looking face when he wasn't threatening someone. "I saw you on your own from across the bar minding your own business and then I saw that jackass come and sit next to you. He's been trying it on with so many people tonight and I could tell you felt uncomfortable. I can leave if you want, I just didn't want him to pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to. I'm a regular here and I've never seen you before so I take it you don't come out a lot." Kenma grinned, for the first time in a while it was a genuine smile of happiness and amusement. The taller boy cocked his head slightly with a puzzled expression. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Kenma burst into a fit of laughter, holding the bar to steady himself. He wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, that was amazing." Kenma laughed, the other boy still looking slightly confused. "You come over, all terrifying and hardcore with your scary glares and threatening strangers, and then you sit down and you're the sweetest person I've ever met?" Kenma giggles.

"So you think I'm sweet?" The taller winks and makes Kenma blush. "I'm Kuroo " He smiles, ruffling Kenma's long blonde hair and tapping his long fingers on the bar. "I'm Kenma." "Nice to meet you, Kenma." Kuroo smirks, turning more to face his new friend. Kenma smiled, meeting Kuroo's warm glance and scratches the nape of his neck. "I feel like I've seen you before. Oh I forgot how rude of me, can I get you a drink? I feel like I should repay you for that amazing act." Kenma smiles, placing his hands on his lap. "We've met before, you play volleyball right?" Kuroo smiles. Kenma nods a bit too enthusiastically, blushing as Kuroo grins at his reaction. "How cute." Kuroo almost whispers, but Kenma catches it and glances at the floor for a second to compose himself. "I play volleyball, I have since I was little. I'm on Karasuno..." He starts and then remembers.. "You're from Nekoma!" Kenma grins, almost feeling stupid. Of course, he was the gorgeous middle blocker from Nekoma, who always got the female (and some male) attention. 

"I recognised you almost straight away." Kuroo winked, "How couldn't I? I love the way you more on the court. It's adorable." Kenma almost spat his drink out, the shock clearly showing in his eyes making Kuroo smile. "About the drink, no thankyou. However, if you really want to make it up to me. Can I get your number?" 

How smug.  
Kenma smiled as he stood outside with Kuroo, watching him finish off his cigarette as he punched the final digits of his phone number into Kuroo's mobile and handing it back. "Thanks, kitten." Kuroo smirked, leaning back against the cold stone wall. Kitten. "I could get used to that." Kenma thought to himself, smiling slightly.  
"Kenma!" He heard Hinata's loud voice from across the car park and his shoulders fell slightly in disappointment. "Ready to go?" He shouted, smiling and waving at his best friend. "I suppose I better leave." Kenma shrugged and Kuroo bit his bottom lip lightly. "Don't think this is the last time we're going to meet, kitten." He whispered in Kenma's ear, leaning down to do so and planting two kisses up Kenma's jaw on his way back up. Kenma thought to himself that if it wasn't almost pitch black, Kuroo would of found it hilarious that his face was a bright tomato red. "G-goodbye K-k-Kuroo." He stammered and turned around, walking away quickly to meet his friend. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his rib cage. 

Hinata looked at Kenma with a knowing smile, making him blush even more as he climbed into the back seat of Kageyama's car. As they pulled out, he watched as Kuroo waved enthusiastically at the car and returned the waves, ignoring the giggles from Hinata as he did so.  
"So, your boyfriend is pretty hot."

Kageyama almost stalled the car at Hinata's statement, growling under his breathe and earning a giggle from Kenma.  
"Yeah." Kenma agreed, too dazed to correct Hinata. It was too late to say "No, he's not my boyfriend-" to a sarcastic comment and Kenma just smiled to himself as he unlocked his iphone.  
"You looked great tonight by the way. I don't remember saying that, kitten." - Unknown number.


	2. the coffee shop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma tries the whole dating thing and gets ditched, so decides to play pokemon in his favourite coffee store instead.
> 
> or
> 
> kenma gets ditched and spends the rest of his day shooting glances at the hot barista who is doing the same thing back to him.

Kenma nervously sat down at the window sofa of his favourite coffee shop, his boiling hot gingerbread latte sitting in front of him in the pristine white cafe cups. Kenma had guessed that his barista had a bit of a neat tendency, wiping the cup to remove any smudge of coffee before handing it to him over the counter and cleaning the surface as soon as he turned around. "Cute." Kenma thought to himself, stealing a quick glance at the dark haired barista moodily taking two teenage girls orders, his face stern. Kenma blushed as they made eye contact for a split second and his stern expression was replaced by a sweet smile, making one of the girls turn to glare at whoever was getting more attention than her. Kenma smiled back and took a drink from his cup, the liquid still slightly too hot for his taste but he swallowed it anyway, wincing slightly as the burning liquid ran down his throat.   
He had agreed to go on a date with Hinata, his best friend, because frankly he just wanted to know what would happen and how everything would work. Kenma would be lying to himself if he said he had any actual feelings other than fondness for Hinata, his best friend was too hard to fall for in that way. Nevermind the fact Hinata was clearly in love with their setter, Tobio Kageyama. Kenma couldn't wrap his brain around why he would be, he always gave Kenma dirty looks and muttered under his breath every time he met him; to Kenma there was nothing appealing about Kageyama.He was only really agreeing to this date as a reason to get out of the house, and frankly Kenma wouldn't even call it a date and was more comfortable just saying they were meeting up and getting coffee; because that was all they would be doing.   
Half an hour passed quickly for Kenma who was too sucked into his game of Pokemon to notice the time flying past him as the taller attractive barista leant down and took a seat opposite him. Kenma jumped back a little bit, startled at the new presence, and placed his DS onto his lap. "Waiting for someone?" The taller boy asked. He was very attractive, Kenma admitted to himself, and had a cute smirk and very pretty eyes... Kenma shook himself out of his day dream and worked up the courage to reply. "Erm...yeah. I was. I think I've been stood up to be honest." He chucked, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously and looking at the floor.  
"How stupid of them." Kenma's heart stopped beating for a second as he met the boys gaze. "Why would they stand up someone as gorgeous as you? They must be stupid." Red blush rose to Kenma's face within seconds and his stomach filled with angry butterflies. What was happening? Kenma stammered over his words "D-don't be silly, there's nothing good about me. I'm just always available really. Convenient." He muttered, avoiding the eye contact. "Whats your name?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side and catching Kenma's gaze again.  
"Kozume... Kenma. But you can just call me Kenma...I guess." He almost whispered it, suddenly feeling confused and intimidated by the overly friendly barista. Why was he interested in him? "I'm Kuroo. Kenma hmm..nice name. Has a certain ring to it. So, /Kenma/ who is this jerk that stood you up and how hard do you want me to punch him?" Kuroo smirked, leaning back in the leather arm chair and crossing one long leg over the other. "OH no, there's really no need." Kenma giggled, feeling more comfortable and raising his head. "He's one of my best friends and I guess he was just using me to get over this stupid crush he has on this other boy. It doesn't really bother me that much, it would of been awkward anyway and I got to sit here and enjoy your amazing barista skills so I can't complain." Kenma shocked himself, did that come out a bit too forward? He gulped and looked at Kuroo who couldn't seem to stop smiling. "You're adorable, Kenma. Honestly, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been checking up on you every few minutes of my shift." This made Kenma blush slightly, because he had been doing exactly the same thing to Kuroo. How strange. "You enjoy my barista skills hmm?" Kuroo smirked, standing up. "Come with me, I'll teach you how its done." He held out a hand and Kenma quickly took it and pulled himself up, surprised at the lack of hesitation as they walked hand in hand to the empty counter. "Gingerbread latte?" Kuroo questioned, sounding professional and more like a stranger. Kenma ruffled his hair back to normal. "Sure." He smiled, standing back and observing as Kuroo got to work with mixing and preparing the coffee. Kenma giggled to himself as he watched Kuroo accidentally squirt cream on his face without noticing, under too much pressure from being watched intently by his new crush to worry about what he looked like. Straightening up, Kuroo grinned and took the black sharpie off the counter and began scribbling on the cup, earning raised eyebrows from Kenma. "Here."  
Kuroo handed Kenma his drink and smirked as Kenma inspected the message on the cup;   
"Call me, cutie." followed with Kuroo's phone number and trashy heart drawings. How sickly sweet, just like the coffee. Kenma smiled, "That's clever Kuroo, I bet you do this to everyone hmm?" He mused, taking a sip of his drink and relishing the warmth and perfect taste as he swallowed. Still as good as ever. Kuroo chuckled "Oh no, not to everyone. Just cute short boys with blond hair, brown roots who sit by the window and play pokemon with cute expressions. Just those boys." Kuroo smiled smugly, knowing that he had won Kenma over. Kenma could feel his heart fluttering as he stared up at Kuroo, their faces only inches apart. "Hey, hang on." Kenma smirked, tiptoeing to bring their faces closer together. He could feel Kuroo's hot breath on his face. Smiling, Kenma wiped Kuroo's nose and cheek where the cream was depositied and fell back onto his heels, watching smugly as the taller boy exhaled in disappointment.   
"You're such a tease Kenma." The taller boy groaned, fighting his laughter with a smile that began to hurt his cheeks.  
"Hey, it's going to take more than a few coffee to get me to fall head over heels for you, Kuroo." Kenma replied, winking cheekily and enjoying every second of Kuroo's reaction.  
"We'll see hey? Won't be long until you text me I bet." Kuroo grinned, reaching out and playing with Kenma's hair, running a hand through the soft long blonde locks and pulling lightly, earning a sound of reaction from the shorter boy.  
"Hey, maybe next time I'll actually let you play Pokemon with me." Kenma grinned.  
He knew he was going to fall head over heels in love with this stupid trashy yet cute barista, and Kenma didn't even want to stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for reading <3  
> kudos/comments are so appreciated  
> -thetrashkings


	3. Texting eachother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo have a thing for texting eachother to resolve things which doesn't always work out for them in the long run. Especially with Hinata around...

From: Kenma (Kitten)  
What do we say? What do we do? Kuroo help??? Pls save me.  
Kuroo looked down at his phone and resisted the urge to burst into laughter. Amazing. Kenma really was as awkward and adorable as he had thought. Lev and Yaku had sat their team down to announce the fact that the two were dating, and after Bokuto and Kuroo's little "I told you so!" speech they did, the room had feel silent. A good silent, but it was a little bit awkward due to the news. Kenma hadn't said much, just smiled and congratulated the pair, but slowly Lev has drawn his attention to him and Kuroo.  
"So." Lev started, smirking slightly, "What about you and Kenma?" He winked at Kuroo; who remained composed and ran a hand through his hair and threw his other arm around Kenma, leaning back in his chair. Meanwhile, Kenma's face had turned almost beetroot red. "What about us?" Kuroo drawled, relaxed and smug as everyone turned to face them. Even Lev seemed shocked at the reaction and Kenma grabbed his phone from his pocket in a frantic panic. "It's none of anyones business." Kenma interjected, cringing at what he had just said as it had earned a sassy "Ooooh!" from Bokuto. Great.  
From: Kuroo00h  
First point, Kitten. I can't believe you text me in your moment of panic. How cute are you? Second point, we don't have to tell them anything. They always see me checking you out in practice, what other proof do they need? xox  
Kenma growled in anger, covering it up with a cough as few people turned their heads as Kuroo chuckled. "But seriously, we have no news as of yet." Kuroo smirked, and the others just smiled and continued their conversation about Lev and Yaku- the lovestruck honeymoon phase couple. Even though Kenma and Kuroo weren't exactly together, they had gone way past their "honey moon phase".  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"KUROO!" Kenma shouted, running around his best friends room trying to find his clothes from the night before. He picked up his tshirt and jeans and shoes but couldn't find his socks anywhere. "Where are my socks?" Kenma had practically shouted as the sleepy boy entered, earning a cute laugh from Kuroo as he watched Kenma frantically search the bedroom. "I'm sorry, Arata probably took them. Stupid mutt." Kenma's shoulders dropped as he turned to glare at Kuroo. Kuroo's dog was the cause of everything bad in his house, as he would always misplace important items. "Chill kitten, just borrow some of mine." Kuroo winked, stepping over the discarded bed sheets and wrapping his long arms around Kenma, pulling him into a tight embrace as his lips ghosted across Kenma's ear and neck making the shorter boy shiver. "Kurooooooo-" Kenma complained, reluctantly breaking away from the warm touch. "I really have to rush home, I can't miss my first class and my parents will kill me if they find out I stayed the night!" Kuroo smiled and walked over to his sock drawer, pulling out possibly the most obnoxious pair of socks he found and handing them to Kenma. Kenma wanted to be sick, but pulled them on anyway despite Kuroo's giggles. "I'm still pissed at you for this Kuroo." Kenma glared, earning a sad puppy dog face from the other boy. Kenma sighed, jumped up to his feet, tiptoed and kissed Kuroo chastely before jogging out of his apartment. He could probably still make it home in time. It was a good job Kuroo's parents both worked early in the morning, the last thing Kenma had wanted was to explain why he was running out of their sons bedroom at 6am in the morning.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Their match against Karasuno was hell. Kenma was regretting even wearing socks now. The bright green weed symbols against the black socks were enough to turn everyones head as they approached. Even Daichi raised his eyebrows at the boy, before being scolded by his 'wife' Suga for judging. Kenma bit back his grin as Kuroo paraded around, sporting more or less the same socks but in a different colour. What a smug piece of trash. Kenma adored him. It didn't take long for either team to put two and two together and realise that Kenma obviously had borrowed Kuroo's socks, and Kenma didn't really want to know half of their speculations about what happened. They all seemed pretty knowing though, especially Nishinoya and Tanaka who would wink at Kenma every time their eyes locked on court, making Kenma lose his focus. This was going to be a long game.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From Kenma (Kitten)  
I can't believe you Kuroo. Do you not own any normal socks? Or any you know...socks that don't have bright obnoxious weed symbols on them? I might as well of had "my boyfriend is a douche bag!" sewn onto my jersey.  
\------  
From Kuroo00h  
You called me your boyfriend! I can't believe you Kenma I could kiss you right now you little shit. And stop insulting my amazing socks, I know you're going to end up keeping them.xox  
\----  
From Kenma (Kitten)  
Shut up Kuroo, I can see your smug expression from across our hall and I swear to god if you show Bokuto we're finished with. Yeah I said it. Come fight me about it. ;)  
\----  
From Kuroo00h  
you bet ur sorry ass im going to fight you over it.xox

They got told to leave the sports hall roughly 5 minutes later after being caught by Daichi in a very awkward position, Kuroo lying practically on top of Kenma tickling him and Kenma's jersey pulled half way up his body. Try explaining that to a terrifying team captain of your opposing team. Kenma couldn't think of a time he had ever been more embarrassed, and refused to hold Kuroo's hand or speak to him for half of their walk home. Eventually he came around after his boyfriend sulking and texting him a cute compliment.  
From Kuroo00h  
You looked adorable all blushy and scared when Daichi caught us. I'm glad we're finally dating, I've been in love with you for far too long and I feel like I would of combusted if i had to keep my feelings away for any longer. PS please speak to me now I hate quiet walks they make me feel nervous and like I'm in a strange depressing romantic film. xox  
\----  
Explaining to Hinata was the worst thing Kenma had to do. His other best friend was one of the nicest people Kenma had ever met, but he was enthusiastic and very nosy. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING? WHO ASKED WHO? WHEN? WHERE? WHAT HAVE YOU DO-" "Hinata let Kenma breathe you idiot." Sometimes Kenma was glad that Kageyama understood boundaries unlike Hinata, and flashed him a quick smile as a thank you, earning a nod from the menacing dark haired boy. Kenma spent at least an hour talking to Hinata and answering all of his questions. Well, most of them. Kenma wasn't going to go into every little detail of his relationship, especially not with Kageyama sitting there. It would build the sexual tension between Hinata and Kageyama even more, and Kenma didn't really want to be responsible for that. It didn't help when Hinata decided to start going through Kenma and Kuroo's more..graphic...texts and reading them out loud to his very flustered awkward boyfriend; who now probably hated Kenma for even being in the same room as Hinata. Kenma knew Hinata and Kageyama would be having a loooong talk later that night. He had to text Kuroo about this.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading!  
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated :)  
> let us know if you enjoyed!!  
> you can find us here and here:  
> http://thetrashkings.tumblr.com/  
> http://the-last-trigger.tumblr.com/


End file.
